


Another Clintasha ficlet

by orphan_account



Series: Clint and Tasha's life [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ....and some family shit, F/M, Fluff, blowjobs are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint discuss some things concerning their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Clintasha ficlet

The faux rock shower may just have been the greatest thing that Clint ever bought. It had great traction and the rocks kept in the heat from the water making the ledge at the back of it the prime spot to sit when his leg was cut up a little too deep or Nat was too concussed to stand. The floor was also great for kneeling on too, if the multiple blow-jobs they have exchanged meant anything. But now the pair just stood under the soft setting of the water leaning against each other and using their hands as washrags caressing and cleaning to get rid of all the dirt and leftover stress. This ritual seemed to go on forever until their skin and hair was back to normal. 

They made their way out of the shower and into their room which has lost some of its muggy warmth from before. It was a little past four Clint thought, time for a refreshing Captain and Sprite and some greasy dinner. Glancing over Natasha was flipping through scenes on her tablet and seemed irritated. “What's wrong? Somebody let loose a giant animated string monster?” he asked while pulling on a loose shirt. 

“No,” she sighed, “ Marco's decided to stop delivering to our area and I have a taste for that new deep dish.” They stared at each other and began laughing like kids, this was what their life had become. From the rush of fighting off intergalactic super wizards to something as mundane as ordering from a Pizza chain? They'll take it. 

“Well we could always run down to the 7/11 and pick up some frozen shit.” Clint suggested, “You really do need to eat something today.” Natasha walked over and fell on the bed patting the open space next to her like she was calling a puppy. Sliding down beside her stomach Clint pressed a soft kiss to her abdomen and smiled up at her. “We're, really doing this, Tasha?” he wondered after everything they have gone through and all the fights they've had if this was really happening. 

Leaning down she brushed his hair back and gave a childish hum, “I think we should let it have a chance.” Giving a light tap on her thigh, Clint pulled her up and they readied to go out and buy the quickest healthiest meal they could find. Clint decided to hold of on the Captain and Sprite until Nat wasn't in the immediate vicinity, it was probably the safest choice.


End file.
